


What do you say, Tyler's? Allonsy?

by Merfreak



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfreak/pseuds/Merfreak
Summary: The Doctor finds his way back to Rose only to find she has a child, his child. This is a really short reunion type fic, a little angsty, but not too much.





	What do you say, Tyler's? Allonsy?

Rose stuck her tongue into her cheek, exhaling as she heaved the white plastic laundry basket up onto her hip. 

“Mommy!” four year old Tessa shrieked as she toddled over to Rose. 

“Hi sweetie!” Rose replied, setting the basket on top of the washing machine. 

“I’m bored,” Tessa fussed, holding her arms up in the air at Rose, who hoisted her up into her arms. 

“Do you want some sweets?” Rose smiled down at her little girl. 

“Yes!” Tessa clapped her hand against Rose’s chest in excitement. Hiking Tessa up a little higher on her hip, Rose walked out to the kitchen, and sat Tessa down on the counter. With a suctioning sound, the refrigerator door opened, and Rose grabbed the bag of alphabet gummies from the top shelf, then bumped the door closed with her hip. 

“Do you want it to be easy, or hard?” Rose asked, grinning at her daughter. 

“Easy!” Tessa squealed. 

“You sure?” Rose faked seriousness, “You know if you choose easy, then you don’t get to eat as much candy…”

“No, I want hard, more gummy,” Tessa quickly changed her statement.

“Alright…let me see…” Rose continued grinning as she rooted through the bag of candy to find four letters, the theme they were going with was animals. Rose almost kicked herself for being so sentimental, she chose out W…O…L…F. Tessa tried to grab at the gummies, but Rose quickly scooped them all into her hand and quickly shoved them behind her back. “Wait, I have to mix them up first!” Rose laughed, sticking her tongue between her teeth. Rose shuffled the gummies around in her hands, then set them down onto the counter next to Tessa. L-F-W-O. “Okay, if you can spell a word from these letters, you can eat them all,” Rose explained, still grinning. Tessa pressed her lips together and knitted her eyebrows, glaring at the gummies. 

“I don’t know,” Tessa said dejectedly. “Help me?” Rose didn’t say anything, but leaned forwards and moved the ‘W’ to the beginning. Tessa furrowed her brow again, and went back to death staring at the candies. Suddenly, Tessa’s eyes lit up, and she reached her chubby toddler hand forward and moved the rest of the letters around. “Wolf!” Tessa exclaimed triumphantly, looking up at Rose, her eyes gleaming. 

“Good job sweetie!” Rose exclaimed, kissing Tessa’s hand. 

“Can I eat now?”

“Of course baby!” Rose laughed as Tessa grabbed the gummies and began to chew on them. 

Later that evening, Rose leaned on the pink crib, illuminated softly by Tessa’s Sleeping Beauty night light. Rose smiled down lovingly at her daughter. Rose loved her daughter so much; but it was hard sometimes, raising her without a father. Jackie came over on the weekends to give Rose a break, but it was still stressful. Looking down at her daughter, Rose felt the familiar twist in her stomach when she saw the thick brown hair, showing the undeniable relation the child had to the last time lord. Fatigue finally caught up with Rose, and she sighed as she walked down the short hallway and into her room. Rose didn’t even bother to change into PJ’s, she fell down onto her bed, and was asleep instantly. Rose was awakened to the sound of Tessa crying over the baby monitor. Rose rubbed her eyes and blinked hard to rid them of bleariness. “I’m coming sweetie,” Rose said loudly as she part jogged to Tessa’s room. The instant she entered Tessa’s room, she saw a shadowy figure standing over Tessa’s crib. With lightning fast reflexes, Rose grabbed the lamb from Tessa’s dresser, yanking the cord out of the wall. “Get away from her,” Rose said, her voice steady, but deadly. The figure quickly took a step back from the crib, and turned his, Rose decided it was a man, turned his head to look at her. “Just…just leave, and I won’t hurt you,” Rose said, clenching her jaw at her stutter. The man stepped forward, causing Rose to step backwards; at least he was moving away from Tessa. The man stepped into a beam of moonlight that was shining through the window. As the light danced across the intruders face, Rose suddenly recognized the man. Rose inhaled sharply, tears began to prick at her eyes as the lamp fell from her hand to clatter to the floor. 

“Rose,” the man said. 

“Doctor,” Rose gasped, then they were moving towards each other, and then the Doctor had Rose wrapped in his arms as if he was never going to let her go.

The Doctor was watching as Rose bounced Tessa gently in her arms. 

“She’s beautiful,” the Doctor whispered.

“Yeah,” Rose murmured, looking at Tessa.

“Whose…” suddenly, Rose noticed how…sad The Doctor looked. He was trying to hide it, but the hurt was there in his eyes. 

“You,” Rose responded. “The…Tessa, she’s ours,” A range of emotions flickered across The Doctor’s face, finally landing on a slight smile. 

“Can-can I?” The Doctor gestured his arms towards his daughter. 

“Of course,” Rose walked over to where the doctor was standing, and she passed Tessa to him. Tessa put her hands against the doctor’s suit so that she could look at his face. 

“You’re my daddy?” Tessa asked, giving The Doctor the same death glare she had been giving her gummies earlier that day. 

“Yeah baby, he is,” Rose broke in. 

“Where you been?” Tessa interrogated, still glaring at The Doctor. The Doctor looked up at Rose, for the man who seemed to know everything, at this moment, he had no idea what to say.

“Daddy’s been out…saving the world,” Rose grinned at both of them. Tessa nodded slowly, then she smiled and leaned forward and kissed The Doctor on his cheek.

“I love you Daddy,” Tessa whispered, before nestling down into his arms, yawning against his shoulder. 

Once Rose and The Doctor got Tessa to fall back asleep, they went out to the kitchen. The Doctor sat down in one of the dining room chairs, and Rose stood a few feet away, leaning against a wall. 

“How are you here?” 

“Rose…”

“No! Answer me, you said that I was trapped here in this stupid parallel universe for…forever, without you.”

“I don’t really…know why I’m here, I was flying the TARDIS, and…well, I kind of ended up here.”

“But, wait, does that mean you’re never going to be able to get back to our universe?”

“Well, no, I used a…timey wimey scan once I landed, and well, the walls between these two universes are somehow…soft; I can pass in between them now.”

“Oh.”

“But why didn’t you tell me about Tessa?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come off it, she’s our daughter! Why would you hide that from me?!”

“Because you were gone! You were in a different universe for god’s sake! You couldn’t have done anything, you were…you were gone!” There was a silence, where Rose stared down at a scuff mark on the ground, and the doctor looked around the flat. “So what now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you-are you going to stay with us, or…or are we going to go with you?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I…I don’t know, I have a life here, my family’s here,”

“We could come back,”

“Really?”

“Because of the softened walls, it would be like popping back to your mom’s flat, no problem.”

“I want to, oh god, I want to go with you.”

“But?”

“But…I have a daughter.”

“We have a daughter.”

“Yeah, we do.”

“Come back with me, all of us can live on the TARDIS, together. As a family.”

“Let’s start with a week, okay?”

“Like a test run?”

“Yeah.” 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Just then, Tessa called through the house from her room. 

“Mommy!” Rose smiled at The Doctor. 

“C’mon, let’s go tell her,” Then louder, Rose called: “Coming baby!” The Doctor came up next to Rose and slipped his hand into hers. Rose almost wanted to cry at the familiar feeling, the feeling that she had missed for so many years. Instead, she just squeezed his hand tighter. 

“Hey there Tessa,” Rose smiled, picking the girl up from her crib.

“Where’s Daddy?” Tessa asked, rubbing her eyes.

“He’s right here,” Rose turned so Tessa could see the doctor standing behind Rose. Tessa smiled and extended her arms towards The Doctor. He looked confused at first, maybe even stunned, but he reached out and took Tessa into his arms, grinning at Rose. Suddenly, Rose realized how terrified she had been that maybe the doctor wouldn’t have wanted her, wouldn’t have wanted to be in their little family; but looking at the doctor and their child now, she knew it was going to be okay. 

“So Tessa, how about you and mommy go on a trip with me?” The Doctor asked his daughter, lightly bouncing her up and down in his arms. 

“What about Grammy?” Tessa asked, her lips pressed together seriously.

“Grammy would stay here, but we could come and visit her whenever we wanted,” Rose said, looking at the doctor for conformation; he nodded in response. 

“So, what do you say Tyler’s?” The Doctor turned to look at Rose, and she saw his grin widen. “Allonsy?” 

When the three of them left the apartment, the instant Rose saw the TARDIS, parked behind her estate, she stopped cold, only three feet from it, Tessa in her arms. The Doctor turned to look at them. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I…I just thought that I could, but…I…” 

“How about I take Tessa inside the TARDIS?” Rose could only nod, and let The Doctor take Tessa from her arms. 

“It’s blue,” Rose heard Tessa comment as she watched The Doctor walk with her into the TARDIS. Rose didn’t know why she couldn’t make her feet move, why, after so long, she wanted to cry. She didn’t even realize The Doctor was back beside her, until she felt him grab her hand. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rose could see the familiar look in The Doctor’s eyes, like he was trying to read her every thought.

“I…I don’t know, I want to…I’m just…It’s been so long,” Rose’s voice caught.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ll be with you, I’m not going to leave you ever again,” The Doctor said. “I promise,” The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, stroking her hair. Rose took a shaky breath in, and let out a big exhale, her whole body relaxed and leaned into The Doctor. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Rose murmured. They both turned and walked, hand in hand to the TARDIS. 

The instant Rose entered the TARDIS, she was greeted with the familiarity of it all, the warm light, the comforting smell, and she felt the TARDIS hum in surprise, a greeting. Rose stroked one of the coral supports, her way of saying hi. 

“She missed you,” The Doctor said, throwing a look over his shoulder at Rose. He walked over to the seat next to the console, and picked Tessa up from it. 

“Who? Tessa, or the TARDIS?” 

“Both,”

“So, where are we going?” Rose smiled, and poked her tongue through her teeth. The Doctor grinned and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

“Anywhere you want.”


End file.
